screwed over
by AmeeLeighh
Summary: Sam and Dean have an argument, and end up going seporate ways. they both meet the same girl on their way, but shes not a normal girl shes a demon who likes to have a little pleasure before killing her victims.
1. parted

Cruising down the road Dean was driving his impala 67 getting ready to go on a hunt. Sam beside him was making grunting noises and pulling weird faces. Making Dean jump Sam woke up abruptly from his sleep.

"Have another nightmare Sammy?" Dean asking the question but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it was with Jessica again. It's like she's trying to get a message to me or something."

"NO! Sam. She's dead and isn't coming back, you need to accept that and move on."

Sam looking hurt simply said,

"well if you actually loved a girl Dean, you might know what it feels like to lose someone that close to you! And realise it's not so easy to let go."

Dean put his foot down on the breaks. Causing a lot of traffic behind them.

Dean was looking at his steering wheel for a minute or two, finally he looked up at Sam.

"get out Sam!"

Sam couldn't understand why his brother is kicking him out of the car.

"Dean, look I'm sorry but you hurt me to by saying that about –"

"I don't need this heart to heart business Sam, now get out!"

Sam asked one more question,

"well can you give me some change for the bus then?"

Knowing he had pushed Dean too far, Sam got out of the impala 67 slamming the door behind him.

"Hey!" Dean calling after him.

Sam getting hopeful thinking Dean has decided to let him back in, turned and faced Dean who said,

"Careful how you shut the door next time, it hasn't done anything to you." Dean drove off leaving Sam behind.

Sitting in a pub by himself Dean was ranting and raving about the previous argument he had with Sam.

"I can't believe he thinks I haven't loved anyone, what does he know, he doesn't know who I've loved, anyways I can love –"

"I'm sure you can honey" purred a voice from behind him

Dean turning himself around to see what he was going to be accompanied by, saw a tall, gorgeous lady. She was wearing a little black dress which showed her curves off beautifully. She had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen and couldn't help but stare into them.

"Well sugar, you going to tell me your name or just stare all night?"

Dean finally snapped back into his old self. "Ooh yeah, hi I'm Dean. So what's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself? Wait you are here by yourself right?" scanning the bar to make sure she was here alone.

"Indeed I am honey, all alone with no one to drink with. But I'm sure you can help me with that."

Dean raising an eyebrow looking up at her with a smirk on his face. "Ooh I'm sure I can, umm ..?"

"Hanna … My names Hanna."

Hanna's presents made Dean feel comforted, loved, and cared about. Dean knew within the second he met Hanna he was going to get laid tonight.

_Meanwhile – _

Sam was still trying to hitch a ride to a motel. After 3 hours of walking he was tired and just wanted a bed to sleep in. It felt like his thumb was going to fall off where he had kept his hand out to try and grab a ride. Finally a car come to a stop beside him, rolling down the window was an old frumpy woman who looked like she was coming home from a hard day at work.

"You need a lift young man?"

Sam feeling so relived someone had actually stopped to give him a lift answered "please if you don't mind."

He got in the car, and straight away felt like he was defiantly going to have a bed to sleep in tonight.

_Back in the pub – _

Dean and Hanna were drinking their bottle of beers talking like they have known each other for some time, when the bartender rang the bell saying its last orders.

"So I was thinking dean as we are both a little bit pissed … well I have a room in the motel across the road –"

Hanna didn't need to say no more, Dean was already downing his beer and collecting his coat walking to the door turning back to look at Hanna, who was still sitting at the bar.

Raising his eyebrow "well what are we waiting for? There's an empty bed in that room calling our names."


	2. you shouldn't trust sexy strangers

Hanna opened the door to her room and went straight to the bathroom calling back "I won't be a minute honey." Winking at him before closing the door.

Dean loved this, the perfect night, no strings attached. He could just get up and leave in the morning without leaving his number and never having to see this girl again.

Dean was already stripping of his clothes while Hanna was in the bathroom. He pulled out a condom from his wallet putting it on the bedside table, and placing his jeans beside the bed. In just his boxers Dean was laying on the bed waiting for Hanna to come out.

Hanna came out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, which disappointed Dean a little. Until she took it off letting it slide down her before dropping to the floor. Hanna was wearing her hot pink bra and thongs. She starting going over to a pole which Dean had never really noticed before, and staring dancing around it, giving Dean a good show of her figure and assets. She began to unclip her bra when Dean shot up and decided to take the role in this situation.

Dean come up behind Hanna and started pulling down the straps of her bra slowly down her arms and unclasped it, letting it drop to the floor. He put his hands around her boobs and started massaging and rubbing them gently. Kissing and nibbling at her neck. Still standing behind Hanna, Dean lead his hands down her beautifully toned body rubbing her and wanting so much more of her, his hands come down to her lacy thongs which he ripped off flinging them across the room hoping she didn't actually want to keep them.

Hanna turns to face Dean and lead her hands down to his boxers and slowly took them off. Bending down facing his throbbing erect penis. She grabbed the condom from the bedside table and ripped it open, sliding on the condom for Dean made him moan in excitement.

Dean grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the bed. Their kisses were more than just passion, they were hunger for each other. Their lips were hot against each other Deans tongue brushed against Hanna's entering her mouth slowly. Dean slid 2 of his fingers into her womanhood and placing his thumb on her clit he started rubbing it in circular motions. Making her moan in pleasure.

Hanna wrapped her hands around Deans arms and pulled him in close for another kiss. Dean pulled back and opened her legs fitting into them perfectly. He slid his long, hard penis into her pussy. Hanna took in a deep breath while adjusting to Dean's size of his manhood. Dean started moving back and forth while Hanna's hips where rocking helping the motion. Dean got faster and rougher which only made Hanna moan more in such pleasure she has never experienced before. Looking into Hanna's eyes Dean saw a flash of black in them and knew if he didn't get out quick he is going to get into some messy business .. and not even the sort he likes, this is no girl he was fucking, it's a demon. Hanna closing her eyes making groaning noises gave Dean a chance to reach down to his jeans and get out the pocket knife.

When Hanna opened her eyes she grabbed a knife from under the pillow and tried stabbing Dean but dean got there first and stabbed her in the heart, he slipped himself out of her. Dean grabbed his clothes together and run to his car naked. Halfway across the street Dean noticed a lady with two children, she covered their eyes with her hands looking mortified. Dean turned and went to reassure her it's okay and there's nothing to worry about, but didn't get a chance as he dropped his clothes on the floor exposing everything of his.

"Dammit!"

The lady looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Dean had no time to explain now, so he grabbed his clothes from the floor, got in his car and drove off without looking back.


End file.
